olehs_hypes_landfandomcom-20200215-history
Tank Sullivan
'-Name: '''Tank Sullivan '-Age: '19 '-Mother: 'Enyo '-Father: 'Christopher Sullivan '-Half-Sibling: 'Margaritta Sullivan '-Step-mother: 'Nadia Sullivan '-Personality: 'Tank's very friendly and tends to be that big brother figure. He tries to act civil and kind to most people at first. '-History: '''Christopher Sullivan lived in Sydney, Australia, and loved his life. He would always take trips to different beaches all over Australia, and loved every minute of it. Life was never changing for Christopher, and one day he got bored, and joined the army. After three years in the army, he met a girl named Enyo. He'd always question her on her weird name, and she'd always reply that her parents adored Greek mythology. After a while, Enyo was pregnant, and nine months later, gave birth to a baby boy in a tank at their base. This is how Tank's name came to be. Only a few weeks from giving birth, Enyo went out, ready to go back to her goddess duties, and left Christopher a note, claiming that she'd be back. She left Australia and never returned. Christopher was heartbroken, and left the army with his son as soon as he could. He settled into Bondi Beach, where he got a job as a lifeguard. When Tank was 3, his father would meet a woman much similar to his mother. This woman gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who Christopher named Margaritta. A few years from Margaritta's birth, Christopher married a woman named Nadia. Tank, disliking her massively, refused to attend the wedding. His new step-mother disliked him greatly, but adored Margaritta. A few weeks later, Nadia convinced Christopher to move to Las Vegas with her, leaving his two children with his parents. Life there was just as interesting for Tank as it was for Margaritta. Her idea of interesting was listening to their granddad talking about his youth, whereas Tank enjoyed exploring and adventuring. As he turned 15, after being rebellious at home and school, being more popular with the violent kids, his grandmother fell ill. Tank closed up, and rarely spoke to anyone, even so much to snap at Margaritta, who he in a way, attached himself to. Sadly, a year later his grandmother died, and his grandfather fell into a depression state, making him unfit to care for Tank and his sister. After the workers failed to locate their father or mothers, the two were placed into Foster Care. Tank and Margaritta begged to stay together, so, the workers placed them into a few houses who wanted a boy and a girl of their ages. In every house that they were placed into, Tank would act up, until in one house, he was kicked out and re-placed, and Margaritta chose to stay where she was. A few weeks after being relocated again, Tank was walking down an alley way, where a giant scorpian was waiting at the other end. When it caught sight of him, it chased him. Tank, being the explorer and such that he was, managed to climb a tree and wait the monster out. When he was 18, the Foster Care system could no longer take care of him. At first, he and Margaritta wanted to be together again, but as Tank didn't have a steady income, their request was denied, and he became a traveller of the USA. During his times, he faced a few more monster attacks, but after each one, he became slightly better at fighting them. As he visited new states, he began to take an interest in democracies, and began to take a more diplomatic approach to life. In the state of Nevada, near where his father and step-mother were living, he met a nymph by the name of Ursula, who he fell in love with. Ursula however, was a devoted follower of Artemis, but before long, she went against her patron goddess' ways, and made love to Tank. Artemis, being enraged, went to Zeus and pleaded that Tank be punished for stealing one of her worshippers away. Zeus went to Hebe and thought of an idea with her. Together using their powers, they cursed Tank to never age, and, that he'd be weaker physically, in the sense that he could look strong, yet be as weak as a developing teenager. The idea of this was to force Tank to watch the most important person in the world to him die before his eyes...if he wasn't already dead due to his lack of physical strength. This would be the first time Tank resented Zeus' power, as, Ursula told him everything about Greek mythology. Once, when Tank was visiting Margaritta, they were found by a Laistrygonian. Margaritta ran and tried to hide, whereas Tank tried to fight, but his efforts were futile. Soon, the Laistrygonian had them on the ground, and were about to kill them, when they were saved by a satyr. The satyr explained to them about Camp, and even the BC and it's factions. Margaritta chose Camp, whilst Tank swayed towards the BC more, much to Magaritta's pleas of him not to leave her again. Once again, the two parted, and Tank went to the BC, and joined Civitas Popularis.